Merlin Revisited: Series 4
by KimTomPW
Summary: My version of the fourth season of the BBC show, Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Merlin is running through the castle, trying to get Arthur's shirt for him in time. He runs into another servant, spilling wine on the front of Arthur's shirt.

"Are you…" Merlin mouths, but stops when he sees Lancelot walking towards him.

"You could try a bit of salt," Lancelot tells him.

"Arthur's going to kill me. He needs it for tonight," Merlin replies.

"Let me see," Lancelot says. He laughs as he takes a piece of the shirt. "I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something."

Merlin whispers a spell, cleaning the stain. He goes to Arthur's chambers to find him already dressed.

"You're dressed," Merlin notices.

"Yes, Merlin. I do know how to dress myself," Arthur tells him.

Merlin holds in his laugh as Arthur turns and sees the lower part of his back is exposed.

"Are you sure about that? Merlin asks.

He slides a finger over Arthur's bare skin.

"Merlin, I need to finish this speech," Arthur tells him. Merlin places a scroll on his desk. "What is this?"

"Your speech," Merlin replies. He looks down, a little embarrassed. "Wrote it while you slept last night."

Arthur grabs it and gives it a once over.

"Needs a polish," he says. "And you can say thank you. Not many servants get to write a prince's speech."

Merlin just walks out, not seeing the smile on Arthur's face.

xxx

Merlin in looking at Arthur in awe as he gives his speech later that night. The speech Merlin written.

"To the King," Arthur says, ending the speech as he raises his goblet.

That is when everything stopped for Merlin.

"Emrys,' a woman's voice says.

The old woman standing in the middle of the room repeats his name. Merlin drops the jug he was carrying and falls to the ground. Lancelot runs to him and picks him up.

"Is he going to be all right?" he asks Gaius as he lays Merlin on his bed.

"I have never felt someone that cold before. But, yes, he will make a full recovery," Gaius tells him.

Merlin does not wake up until later that night. He walks up to Gaius, blanket wrapped around him.

"When she spoke, her voice… it was as though it came from the depths of the earth. She looked so sad. Who is she?," Merlin asks.

"The Cailleach. Gatekeeper to the spirit world. If someone has torn the veil between the worlds…then God helps us all," Gaius replies.

xxx

The next morning, a young girl comes to the castle. Her village had been attacked. The way Arthur comforts the girl makes Merlin's heart warm. It goes away when the girl tries to explain what happened. Arthur decides to go to the village to look around.

As night comes to the village, strange sounds can be heard, not including the sound of Gwaine biting into an apple. Merlin walks alone when he hears the noise grow louder. He turns, smoke in the shape of a skull fly towards him. He tries to summon a spell, but cannot. Lancelot appears with a torch, and it disappears.

"What happened?" Lancelot asks.

"My magic. It doesn't work," Merlin tells him.

They go back to Camelot only to find these creatures, the Dorocha, Gaius called them, had arrived there.

"How do we defeat them?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know, sire," Gaius says.

xxx

Merlin is lighting candles when one of them rolls to a dark corner of Arthur's room.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Arthur asks when Merlin does not move to retrieve the candle.

"I thought I saw something," Merlin tells him.

"Should I get someone to pick it up?" Arthur asks.

"It's not funny," Merlin says.

Arthur sighs and places a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I know," he replies. Arthur walks over to the curtain and pulls. Nothing happens. Nothing is there. "I could never let myself look so spineless."

"I could never let myself look so heartless," Merlin retorts back. Arthur pins Merlin to the bed. "Definitely humorless."

"That's because you're not funny," Arthur tells him.

Arthur presses his lips against Merlin's. They both turn to the window as they hear a shrieking sound.

"You're not scared?" Merlin asks, arms still wrapped tight around Arthur.

"Oh, I am, Merlin. Maybe more than you," Arthur replies.

xxx

The next day, Arthur talks to Merlin, Gaius, and his uncle, Agrvaine.

"We need to find a way to defeat these creatures," Agravaine says.

"Gaius," Arthur replies.

"For the tear to be created it would have required a blood sacrifice. To seal it would require another," he explains.

Arthur thinks for a moment, and Merlin knows what he is planning to do.

"We ride before nightfall," Arthur replies.

"And the sacrifice?" Gaius asks.

Merlin is screaming inside at Arthur not to do this, but he knows he cannot in front of Gaius and Agravaine.

"If I must give my life for Camelot, then I will," Arthur tells them.

Merlin cannot hold it in as they go back to Arthur's chambers.

"You can't," he says, well, yells.

Arthur turns to Merlin and sighs.

"Merlin…" he starts to reply, but he stops when he sees the pain in Merlin's eyes.

"I won't let you," he replies.

"Merlin," Arthur yells. He pulls Merlin to his lips. When they pull apart, tears are falling down Merlin's face. "Make sure everything's ready."

xxx

As they journeyed to the Isle of the Blessed, Merlin recalls his talk with Gaius before leaving.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin had told him.

"How?" Gaius asked.

"Sacrificing myself in his place," Merlin said.

"No," Gaius replied.

Merlin would not forget the look in Gaius's eyes.

"I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing Arthur is alive and well. And that one day Albion will live," he replied.

Merlin shakes away his thoughts, remembering he is to be collecting wood for the fire.

"You shouldn't be here, Merlin," a voice says. Merlin turns to see it is Lancelot. "You have no powers."

"Like you care," Merlin smarts off, and he regrets it immediately.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Lancelot tells him.

"Your duty is to Camelot, not me. Like my duty is to protect Arthur. I thought you'd understand," Merlin says.

"I can understand that very well," Lancelot replies.

xxx

As night falls, they gather as much wood as they can, but it is not enough.

"I'll get more," Arthur offers.

Merlin follows Arthur as he gets up.

"I'll go with you," he tells him.

"You?" Arthur asks.

He laughs, but Merlin knows Arthur will give in and let him go.

"Since when have you known how to collet firewood?" Merlin asks, making the Knights laugh.

They go. Arthur holds the torch as Merlin collects the wood. They hear the familiar shrieking noise.

"Merlin, look out! Let's go," Arthur yells. They hide. "It's cold."

They get closer together.

"Np," Merlin mutters, but Arthur does not hear this.

"You remember the first time I kissed you?" Arthur asks.

"Don't talk like that. And I believe I was the one that kissed you," Merlin replies with a laugh.

Arthur also laughs.

"I've never worried about dying," he replies.

"I don't think you should now," Merlin tells him.

"You're a clot pole," Arthur says.

"That's my word for you," Merlin replies. He knows Arthur is only trying to lighten the mood. "And we will defeat the Dorocha. Together."

The shrieking gets louder.

"Kiss me," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"Just kiss me," Arthur tells him. They kiss. Arthur moves to face the Dorocha, but Merlin pulls him back. "Merlin, no!"

Merlin is thrown against the wall. When Arthur gets to him, he's frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Arthur was bending down next to Merlin, who was staring out into space, not blinking once.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur says.

"And abandon the quest?" Sir Leon asks.

"I can't let him die," Arthur tells him.

"I'll take him," Lancelot offers.

Arthur agrees, and they get Merlin on a horse.

"This is my fault, and I'm sorry," Arthur tells Merlin.

"Take me with you, please," Merlin begs.

"You'll die, Merlin," Arthur tells him.

Arthur cannot see, but Merlin is desperately trying to raise his hand, but his body will not let him.

"You don't understand. Please, Arthur," Merlin says.

His voice is barely auditable at this point.

"Merlin," Arthur argues.

"We need to go," Lancelot says.

Arthur watches as Merlin and Lancelot leave. They later stop and rest by a water's edge. Lancelot becomes paranoid when he beings to hear his name.

"Lancelot. Do not be afraid," a feminine voice says.

"What are you?" he asks.

The creature smiles at him.

"We are Vilia," they tell him. "We wish only to help."

Lancelot glances down at Merlin and then back at the Vilia.

"My friend is sick," Lancelot says.

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit," they tell him. "Do not worry. We are healing him now."

Lancelot looks down and sees blue light surrounding Merlin's body.

xxx

Lancelot wakes up in the morning to find Merlin in the water catching fish.

"Merlin?" he asks in shock. He cannot believe what he is seeing. "You're meant to be dying."

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes as he gets out of the water. "Here."

Merlin hands him the spearing stick he was using to catch the fish.

"What's that for?" Lancelot asks.

"You look like you're going to fall over," Merlin replies with a laugh. Lancelot swings the spear at Merlin, but he is able to duck in time before getting hit. "Yeah, not as quick as Arthur."

"I had no attention of hitting you, Merlin," Lancelot tells him.

There is an awkward moment before Merlin clears his throat.

"Come on. We need to catch up with the others," Merlin says.

They reach an abandoned home as night falls. Merlin uses his magic to start a fire. Merlin looks at Lancelot and finds him just staring at him.

"Wow," Lancelot replies.

"I'm not entirely useless, you know," Merlin tells him, giving a nervous laugh.

"I never said you were," Lancelot says.

They sit and Lancelot pours Merlin a drink.

"Thank you," Merlin replies.

"I'm not here just because of Arthur," Lancelot suddenly says.

Merlin almost spits out his drink.

"Gwen?" he asks.

At least he was hoping it was Gwen. However, Merlin knew before than that.

"No, but they are with another," Lancelot replies, he eyes moving towards the ground.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"Yes, well I'm sure he's happy with Arthur," Lancelot replies.

Merlin cannot look at Lancelot. Something in his stomach starts churning. He had not wanted to realize before, but there was no denying now.

"Oh," is all he can think of saying.

"It wasn't all a drunken act that night," Lancelot says.

"How long have you known?" Merlin asks.

"I've known for quite some time now. The way you look at each other when you think no one is looking," Lancelot answers.

Merlin wonders if they were that obvious to the others.

xxx

Merlin and Lancelot are attacked by the Dorocha later that night, but Merlin calls Kilgharrah for help. They find the fortress Arthur and the other are at. Arthur cannot keep the smile off his face when Lancelot walks in with Merlin behind him. He squeezes Merlin's shoulder.

"Good to see you, Merlin," Arthur replies.

"You, too," he says.

They sit by a fire later that night. Merlin goes in to kiss Arthur, but Arthur places a hand in between their mouths.

"Not here," Arthur tells him.

Merlin understands and nods. He leans against the log and takes a deep breath.

"I'll take your place," Merlin says.

"You'll do no such thing," Arthur tells him, careful not to raise his voice.

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?" Merlin asks.

"The life of someone you love," Arthur answers.

xxx

They reach the Isle of the Blessed the next morning. They look around, but there was no trace of the old woman.

"It's not often we have visitors," she says.

They turn and find her standing as if she had been the entire time.

"You know why I am here," Arthur tells her.

Merlin casts a spell as Arthur starts towards her, throwing Arthur and the others backwards. Well, the thought the rest of the others. Lancelot had been able to miss Merlin's spell.

"Are you going to sacrifice yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" the gatekeeper asks.

"It is my destiny," Merlin tells her.

"Perhaps. But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys. Even if you want it to be," she says.

Merlin turns and sees Lancelot, standing at the veil. He gives Merlin one last smile before walking into the veil

"No," Merlin yells.

But it was too late. Lancelot had walked into the veil.

xxx

Merlin overhears Agravaine from his bed chambers a couple of days after Lancelot's funeral. He is speaking to Gaius.

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys?" Agravaine asks.

"No," Gaius answers. Merlin feels his heart beating faster as realization hits him. "Doesn't sound familiar. I'll inform you if I do."

"Thank you, Gaius," Agravaine says.

Merlin walks out when he thinks it is safe to.

"I don't believe it," he replies.

"I can," Gaius tells him. "He has every reason to despise Uther. Be careful, Merlin. If he is working with Morgana, she's looking for you. She must never know who you really are."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 3 The Wicked Day

It is Arthur's birthday. Merlin looks out of Arthur's window to the main square as the entertainers arrive for the feast.

"Wow," he says in awe.

He does not see Arthur roll his eyes.

"Merlin," Arthur replies.

Merlin turns to Arthur, who is not looking very happy.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "It's your birthday." Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, who lets out just a hint of a smile. "I'm actually looking forward to the feast."

Arthur pulls Merlin away and turns him around, keeping his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"Because you have the mind of a child," Arthur tells him.

Merlin kisses Arthur before Arthur starts walking out.

"And yet I'm still more intelligent than you," he says underneath his breath, but Arthur could still hear him.

"I heard that," Arthur says.

Merlin grins and he follows Arthur out.

xxx

Merlin helps Arthur back to his chambers after the feast. Arthur appears to be drunk. Little did they know an apple he had eaten had been drugged? Arthur pulls Merlin to his lips as the door closes behind them, leaving them completely alone.

"You're telling me you weren't even a little bit scared?" Merlin asks when he gets a chance to breathe.

Arthur does not respond to Merlin's question about him being a part of one piece of the entertainment. Instead, Merlin is pushed onto the bed, Arthur undoing the scarf around Merlin's neck.

"Shut up," Arthur tells him.

Merlin laughs as Arthur continues the act of losing garments at a fast pace.

"You're drunk," Merlin replies, still laughing.

There is also the occasional gasp as Arthur works his way down his stomach. Before Arthur can researches past Merlin's bellybutton, he comes back up and nips at his ear.

"And I want you," Arthur whispers in a tone that make Merlin moan and ache for more. Merlin gasps as Arthur turn him on his back. Arthur gives a smile as he runs a finger down Merlin's back. "It is my birthday after all."

"Indeed it is," Merlin replies before losing himself in the moment.

xxx

Sometime later, Arthur decides to visit his father.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin asks.

Arthur, still not walking right, gives Merlin a confused look. Merlin smiles, seeing Arthur was still a bit drunk.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks down.

"You're no wearing any trousers," he replies.

It is not long after that Gaius finds Merlin and tells him Uther had been stabbed.

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asks.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter of time. There is nothing I can do," Gaius asks.

"Arthur…" Merlin beings, but Arthur ignores him and walks out.

"Go to him," Gaius tells Merlin.

"He needs to be alone tonight," Merlin replies.

"Merlin," Gaius says.

Merlin shakes his head.

"I know how he's feeling, Gaius," he tells him.

"And would you want to be alone?" he asks.

Merlin does not answer.

xxx

The next morning, Arthur hardly responds to anything Sir Leon or Agravaine has to say. Arthur quickly stands when Merlin and tells the others to leave. Merlin knew then it was a mistake leaving him.

"What news of my father?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

"No change," he replies.

Arthur wraps Merlin in his arms.

"Don't leave me," Arthur tells him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, who would clean up all of your messes?" Merlin asks, trying to lighten the mood, but it did not.

xxx

Merlin joins Arthur as he watches out his window that night.

"A vigil. They're acting like he's already gone," Arthur says.

"I wish this wasn't so," Merlin replies.

He wraps his arms around his waist.

"I want to thank you for all that you're doing for my father," Arthur says.

"I don't do it for him," Merlin tells him.

Arthur clears his throat and finally turns towards Merlin.

"There's only one way to heal my father," he replies.

Merlin let's his shocked expression fade before he can respond to what Arthur had just told him.

"How?" he asks.

Of course he already knows the answer. He just wants it to come out of Arthur's mouth.

"With magic," Arthur replies.

xxx

Gaius cannot believe what Merlin has told him.

"He's what?" he asks again.

"He's desperate," Merlin says. "Magic is the only thing that can save Uther. Arthur knows it."

"Merlin, please tell me you're not…" Gaius starts, but he stops, knowing the answer.

"If I said no, would you believe me?" he asks.

"No," Gaius replies.

"Then I'm not going to do it," Merlin says.

"Merlin," Gaius replies, his voice stern.

"I'll use an aging spell. He'll never know it's me," he tells him.

Gaius gives up arguing.

"You're risking a lot," he says.

"It's worth it," Merlin replies.

xxx

Arthur and Merlin ride up to a hut.

"Is this the right place?" Arthur asks.

He believes that Merlin has been told by Gaius where to find a sorcerer that might help them.

"Yes," Merlin replies.

Arthur looks back when Merlin does not follow him.

"Are you joining me?" he asks.

"I'll be there in a moment. I have to pee," Merlin tells him.

Arthur goes into the hut. As he walks through, he knocks over a pot. Merlin, disguised as an old man, enters.

"Have you come to kill me?" old Merlin asks.

"No, I'm not," Arthur tells him. Merlin eyes the broken pot. "I broke your pot."

"You clumsy fool," old Merlin yells.

Arthur shakes his head and starts to walk out.

"I can see this isn't going to work," he says.

"So you haven't come to ask me to heal your father?" old Merlin asks.

Arthur turns in shock.

"You will help? You can have whatever you want," Arthur replies.

"All I've ever wanted is for me and my kind to live in peace," old Merlin tells him.

"When I am King, you shall have it," Arthur assures him.

Old Merlin smiles. This will change everything he thought. He can finally be able to tell Arthur the truth about him.

"Then I will help you. I will come to Camelot at night fall. I must first gather some rare herbs," old Merlin replies.

He takes off, leaving Arthur in shock. He stands there for a while before leaving the hut.

"Merlin," Arthur calls. Merlin emerges from the tress. "You were peeing all this time?"

"I really had to go," Merlin replies.

Arthur rolls his eyes and they leave back to Camelot.

xxx

Later that night, Arthur waits for old Merlin. Merlin appears and they head towards Uther's chambers. Little did they know that Morgana had fouled their plans? She had made it to so that Merlin's spell would become reverse. So instead of healing, the spell would kill Uther.

"What have you done?" Arthur demands after the spell goes wrong.

Merlin is in shock.

"This was not supposed to happen," he tells him.

Arthur takes out his sword and starts towards old Merlin.

"You will pay for this," he says.

Merlin sends him flying across the floor and runs out.

xxx

Merlin is shocked when Gaius tells him what really happened. Why the spell had not worked.

"I found this charm round Uther's neck. Enchanted to reverse the effects of your healing spell," Gaius tells him.

"Morgana," Merlin says under his breath.

Gaius nods.

"Yes," replies.

xxx

Merlin walks up behind Arthur and wraps his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," he apologizes. He sniffs, unable to hold back tears. "I should've done something."

"There was nothing you could do," Arthur tells him.

There's a knock at the door, and Arthur leaves. Merlin follows behind in silence as they enter the throne room. Merlin leaves Arthur with Uther.

"We should leave him be," Gaius says.

"I don't think anyone wants that," Merlin tells him.

Gaius gives Merlin a worried look.

"But…" he starts to say.

"I was wrong before," Merlin replies.

Gaius leaves as Merlin sits on the floor against the wall. He stays the entire night. Arthur walks out the next morning and is shocked to see Merlin, eyes closed.

"Merlin?" he asks. Merlin slowly opens his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. "It's a new day."

They stand.

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone," Merlin tells him.

"Thank you," Arthur replies. They share a small smile. "You must be hungry."

"Starving," Merlin says.

"Me too. Come on. You can make us some breakfast," Arthur replies.

Arthur is crowned King that day.


End file.
